User talk:JayeMalik'
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Holy Crapola Moments of Yours Truly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omnia Lesvos (talk) 00:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Already model hunting ^^ Yes. I think I'll be letting go of Nausikaa. The only reason holding me back is her model, because I wanna keep Anna without using up a reserved spot. :/ Could I have the half-nymph? xD I don't think it's taken yet... Already stalked your sandbox *puh* :3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Insert waggling eyebrows. hiii, I miss you too you dork <3 i don't love anyone (puh) jk ly too xP I STARSHIP THIS POTENTIAL SHIP. Idk what it will be yet, but planning can wait when I'm not brain dead x_x kEEP BEING SUPER FAB AND DORKY AND SMOL AND ADORKABLE AND FANTASTIC 14:39, September 6, 2016 (UTC) i'm four inches tall it is probably impossible to punch me in the knees no matter how smol you are. "the younger the better" immediate thought: jailbait. following train of thought: damn lots of sin to commit in school. why brain why "_____ and _____ if you would please stop having eye sex for a moment and answer a question, that would be very helpful to the rest of your peers because this isn't sex ed" i am dead. bye. -#brINGINTHEGAY omfg tbh I was literally just saying the other day I needed more ships, esp. gay ones. I never feel like I can rp boys right, rip. *pats ankle* I GOT BORED ON THE ROAD AND DRAFTED UP A NEW CHARRIE AND THAT'S HER. IT'S JUST THE BASICS FOR NOW THOUGH. yes to pranking. also "omfg i never thought i'd get turned on by sulking stop being a goddess wtf" moments. (i understand, don't worry. *cuddles your ankle* XD heteroni pePPERONI I WILL NEVER GET OVER THAT; i prefer hawaiian anyway.) how are you younger than me. hOW ARE YOU YOUNGER AND SO WISE AND ADORKABLE???? xD Yeah, it could be a good start. ^-^ Every time I read the word "squad", I keep thinking of Suicide Squad because my mom keeps asking about it even though I have repeatedly said I have noooo idea what it is about except for Margot Robbie being the only reason the movie is worth watching. IDK WHAT I WANT- omnia 2k16, sounds like an alloromantic in a failing relationship even tho it's anything but that. go with whatever you feeeel like doing~ :ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE WHEN YOU SENT THAT I WAS WITH MY DAD AT THE MALL art thou still there : ::HAIYAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII gimme the comforter. second thought, don't. it is scorching hot here t-t s a v e m e. okay #planningcommenceish or should we drop into chat? :: :::1. lucky 2. gimme your a.c. 3. I cannnn and I'm there I'M SORRY I GOT WIKI BANNED (AGAIN, FRICKING IP ADDRESS WHY) AND WHEN I GOT BACK YOU WERE GONE ;w; :Just got home. >< On the iPad. how2planwithdeadbrain : *cliche hc one: one of them likes tea and the other likes coffee so breakfasting together usually ends with a long argument that no one ever wins and lots of snogging. *cliche hc two: both are slobs of varying level so they make it a game as to who can navigate through thIS MESS FASTER and whoever wins gets to be on top for the night b y e XD *cliche hc three: they tease each other nonstop and mercilessly about whatevfer weird phobias they have, but if someone else tries to do it to one of them the other goes batshit crazy. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY BAE?!" *cliche hc four: they use each other's clothes so much that no one not even them remember whose clothes are whose. I don't really know any specific users tbh. I mostly stick my head in an iceberg these days so I only really talk to Zeena, Sadie, and Nyace when she can access net. k-k Still on Model Hunting Mode™ here ;u; :development: what do you think of Lee Sung Kyung? >< ugh, yeah, rip, korea i'm sorryyyyyyy. Would it be okay if mine was Korean? xD (i'm thinking that her fam emigrated from Korea to UK before she was born.) :development two: Help me decide on a nameeeee. Luixa, Luksa, Luella, Lior, Liron or Louhi? x.x Leaning towards Liron and Louhi, but indecision is mean. (Zeena = Yorkie ; Sadie = Chase.) Late af reply because 1. Wikia kicked/logged me out (a first) and banned me (not a first) and 2. I lost access (thanks slow af net.) I figured out how use three names with a distorted history, phew. (#indecisiongivescreativity) YAAAAAAASSS. *Cliche HC Five: they go out clubbing (illegally probs o o p s) every now and then just to lowkey throw shade at people who try to hit on them ("omg what wAS UP WITH THAT LAST ONE'S HAIR???") *Cliche HC Six: the only innocent thing they have been caught doing past curfew is feeding each other pancakes or smth. ok semi-innocent. the eating is done suggestively. l *Cliche HC Seven: Any sentence that has "pineapple" in it is the code word for "wanna get a room?" my character's last name is going to be "No" literally (it is an actual Korean surname) and "would say yes to you anytime c;" @persuasion thing: lies. lies. also yaaaaaas pearl. zeena already kinda offered to make a sibling to my char so i might check with him on that. RIP SCHOOL WIFI WHY. I read somewhere that whatever position a person has during their first time is most likely to be their preferred for the next times. Your classmate should join DARP, jk. VERY VERY SINFUL DORKS I CAN'T EVEN DYING CAN I HAVE THE RAVENCLAW i only realized now that I am completely out since Asp is graduating .n. I'm thinking maybe fifth, bc then it's like "Miss ______ why are you wearing Ravenclaw robes???" during very stressful classes. h u e. plus fifteen is like the mid-range for cute-hotness typically. also ooc to ic time is not friendly to sixth-seventh years because of hOW FAST IT GOES. loki celibacy vows as revenge during the week my char loses the prank war. bye and yas. the living together thing sounds good tbh cx hc it's an unspoken rule in the house that whenever it's "do not disturb" time they hang earplugs on the knob of whatever room they're doing it in. (earphones = put these on or geT AWAY FAST) BYE #sinsquad That length. lol what bye. *Cliche HC Eight: okay take a break from the sin. it's a game on who gets someone the silliest halloween costume ever and make the most innuendos on how the costume is. ok so not a break that sin shack. le sin shack. shack of sultry sin. ok i'm done i swear. XD found this and new hc #Cliche HC Nine: whenever they try making a bed they always end up making it messier oops Lourgia Nox or lugia JKKKKKK nox those lights so no one sees the sin b y e this owl is gonna be crappy t.t am sick and still recovering friends/crushes??? tis always weird imo to jump straight to the snogging dating game. jk p.s. her history looks fantab since this ic term is ending pretty soon, i would say they'll be fifth years next term??? i mean, we could probs make them this term but less time to rp tbh. idkkkk decisions x.x bayoooooooooooop I'm not really good with code x.x lol what great iDEAS NOPE I SAW AND HEARD NOTHING Uhh, I guess I can try? unu juliet o juliet idfk i've never read romeo and juliet but he's dead they're both dead mainly bc of stupidity tbh sorry xD haiiiiyaiiii~ 00:18, September 29, 2016 (UTC) when you decide to motivate me by putting georgia up for sorting so i will be pushed into finishing the history x.x I'LL TRY xD